A sadistic relationship Una relación sádica
by panidalaora
Summary: Zim está apunto de descubrir cosas sobre Gaz, o más bien sobre el cuerpo de Gaz...
1. Poison

**CAPITULO 1: Poison**

Gaz, Dib y Zim ya están en secundaria, es el año 2012, y han quedado bastante atrás los días en que Zim no pasaba de ser uno más de los pequeños invasores del imperio Irken.

Dib y su maligna hermana, seguían teniendo la misma relación de siempre, y ella continuaba siendo la sociópata de la escuela, no porque los demás no quisieran acercarse, sino porque ella los quería lejos. Dib ya estaba lejos de aquellas infantiles ideas de defender al mundo de los alienígenas, por sobre todo de "aquel" alienígena, que tanto tiempo llevaba en la tierra, sin haber estado siquiera cerca de destruirla.

**Principio de año, ya en la secundaria…**

Dib y Gaz se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela (ya que desde hace mucho tomaban rutas diferentes para llegar), simplemente se dieron un corto vistazo, y siguieron sus propios caminos a las respectivas asignaturas.

Gaz como siempre no estaba muy interesada por nada relativo a los estudios, sin embargo se preocupaba de mantener buenas calificaciones, de esa manera no tendría que escuchar los sermones ni de sus profesores, ni de su padre, y como si no fuera más obvio, jugaba una versión más avanzada del "Game Slave", constantemente mantenía su vista anclada a ese portátil, logrando con ello evitarse las palabras de quien fuere que quisiere hablarle. Además de todo ello, ya no era la pequeña niña de antes, era una chica de 16 años, con una figura bastante atractiva (algo voluptuosa, pero no demasiado), no era muy alta, pero sus formas ya se hacían notar a través de sus nuevas y todavía góticas prendas (un vestido negro que tapaba sólo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y de tirantes delgados, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, unos calcetines púrpuras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, finalizando con unos zapatos negros con una ligera plataforma, lo cual hacía aún más interesante su figura), seguía usando el viejo collar de calavera, pero ahora en lugar de llevarlo holgadamente, había acortado su cadena, para dejarlo ajustado a su cuello. Gazeline mientras no paraba de "tecletear" en su consola, se dirigió hacia su clase de biología específica, clase que según pudo ver al entrar a la sala, compartiría con ese desagradable "enemigo" de su hermano, Zim, ya estaba harta de oír el nombre del sujeto una y otra vez en la boca de su hermano, esta vez tendría que aguantarlo en persona, y por horas.

Dib miró a su hermana suponiendo lo que podría estar pensando de él, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y se dirigió a la sala que tenía asignada para la clase de Física específica, para su suerte Zim no había considerado ese ramo dentro de sus intereses, pero quien si lo había considerado era esa otra alienígena, Tak, que por lo demás lucía bastante interesante en ese disfraz "humano", no estaba tan seguro si le llamara tanto la atención en su verdadera forma. A estas alturas, Dib medía más o menos 1 metro y 80 cm de estatura, con 17 años de edad, y no había cambiado sustancialmente su vestimenta, llevaba unos pantalones negros la mayoría del tiempo, con botas de combate negras también, casi siempre poleras en tonos opacos, y si el clima era propicio, su clásica chaqueta de cuero negro larga, al más puro estilo de Matrix, pero sin considerar eso lo más importante que había alterado de su aspecto era que ya no llevaba unas enormes gafas, sino que unas más sutiles, como los que usaba su padre el profesor Membrana, es más se podría decir que cada día se le asemejaba más.

Zim también estaba esa mañana, listo para afrontar otro año en el aprendizaje humano. Al contrario de lo que "Los Altos" podrían haber imaginado, Zim era casi tan alto como Dib, sólo unos dos centímetros inferior a éste, y su cuerpo había tomado una forma más masculina, y no la raquítica anatomía que poseía en su "niñez" (ya que el Irken ya no era un niño cuando llegó a la Tierra, sino que tenía nada menos que 40 años en la tierra, que equivalían a uno 15 años en el planeta Irken, ya que el tiempo en la tierra avanzaba sustancialmente más rápido en relación con su planeta natal). Cuando entró a la sala en que se suponía que tendría su primera clase de Biología avanzada, lo cual para él no representaba ningún reto (suponiendo todo el conocimiento que manejaba del universo en su totalidad), lo primero que asomó a sus ojos fue la imagen de la huraña hermana de Dib, sentada como siempre frente a su videojuego, sin decir palabra a los demás, por alguna extraña razón esta humana producía cierto tipo de atracción en él, algo que no podía explicar, algo en la forma de ser de ella, algo en su apariencia, que había cambiado dramáticamente durante los años, salvo por su cabello, que mantenía corto y en su color natural púrpura, pero normalmente desechaba semejantes pensamientos, para darse a mayores preocupaciones tales como intentar dominar este asqueroso planeta, y sus estúpidos seres.

Gaz estaba sumamente concentrada en su juego, pero sentía que alguien la observaba, y no se atrevía a mirar, sin considerar que le importaba una mierda quién pudiera estar fijándose en ella, y la razón por la cual lo hiciere. Desde que había alcanzado la adolescencia que tuvo que aguantar las preguntas constantes de sus estúpidos compañeros, relativas al mismo estúpido tema, si es que le gustaba algún chico o alguna chica, ni ella estaba segura cuáles eran sus preferencias, porque el intercambio de emociones o cualquier forma de socialización le parecía despreciable.

En el minuto en que la profesora Bitters entró al aula, tanto Gaz como Zim salieron de su trance, y coincidencialmente giraron las cabezas en dirección al otro, se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, como demostrando molestia, pero Gaz pudo notar que ese era el idiota que la estaba mirando, quizás qué estúpidos planes respecto de ella estarían pasando por su cabeza, si es que algún plan podría cruzar por la mente de alguien tan inepto.

Zim se sintió como un idiota en cuanto cruzó miradas con Gaz, qué hacía El Gran Zim observando a esa miserable humana, aunque de todas formas sentía un calor crecer dentro de él cada vez que contemplaba su figura, o simplemente se limitaba a mirar su cabello caer delicadamente sobre sus mejillas. Supuso que ella estaría pensando que era un pobre imbécil, y que la estaba mirando (lo cual no era mentira).

Dib estaba ya sumido en su clase de Física, la cual de inmediato comenzó a ponerse bastante compleja, lo cual no parecía un problema para Tak, que siempre que podía hacía algún comentario en relación con la "sencillez" de dichos problemas, y corrigiendo al profesor de tanto en tanto. Era casi imposible para él no admirarla, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era una alienígena igual que Zim, salvo que esta si tenía la inteligencia para conquistar el planeta, y por razones que le eran desconocidas aun no lo había hecho, y por lo mismo dejó de preocuparse de ella después de un tiempo de estarla vigilando. Él, en razón de su edad, ya había tenido un par de experiencias con algunas chicas, ninguna de su escuela, ya que en ella, él era considerado como un total fracasado incapaz de atraer alguna mujer, sin embargo jamás había llegado a tener sexo con ellas, puesto que antes de cualquier intento estas se terminaban aburriendo de él, y normalmente se iban con otro, o simplemente inventaban alguna excusa para quitárselo de encima. Pero esta chica alienígena parecía no importarle su deprimente condición social, y le hablaba como a cualquier otro, pero con aun más celo, puesto que sabía que él conocía su secreto.

**El fin de la semana, a la salida de la escuela…**

Gaz y Dib se vieron a la salida, mas como siempre tomaron rutas diferentes, incluso entraban por puertas diferentes de la casa, ya no se soportaban, o más bien ella no lo soportaba.

Zim comenzó a lo largo de esa primera semana a notar que llevaban caminos diferentes, y se le ocurrió este día, comenzar a seguir discretamente el paso de Gaz, algo le atraía demasiado de ella, y necesitaba averiguar qué, podría tratarse de alguno de esas trampas de Dib para atraerlo y exponerlo ante la humanidad como un alienígena.

Gaz comenzó su camino a casa, jugando ininterrumpidamente con su Game Slave, pero estaba segura de que sentía alguien caminando cerca de ella, o una presencia, no se imaginaba quién se atrevería a seguirla, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia y continuó su ruta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa (lugar que comenzó a usar más seguido, ya que no aguantaba toparse con su hermano), sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza, y la daba vuelta hacia sí, al quedar de frente a ese alguien, se dio cuenta de quién era, el maldito de Zim, que se había pasado la semana entera observándola, qué querría ahora. Puso el brazo que tenía libre en medio para establecer una distancia entre ambos, el alien la miraba molesto, y comenzó a preguntar ¿qué ha hecho contigo ese patético humano Dib, para atraerme?, ¿te está usando como señuelo para atraparme acaso?, Gaz comenzó a mirarlo anonadada, sin entender la razón de semejantes preguntas; cuando ya tuvo suficiente de tonterías le dio una fuerte patada y lo alejó de ella, el idiota no se conformó con eso y se lanzó sobre ella, derribándola hacia el suelo, para luego amarrarla mediante un dispositivo portátil sobre sí misma como una verdadera camisa de fuerza, y para colmo, subirla en sus hombros y comenzar a cargarla hasta su base (o casa XD).

Una vez en su laboratorio, la dejó sobre el piso, y ordenó a la computadora que analizara a la hembra humana, en busca de algún tipo de aparato o arma biológica que podría estar portando y que estuviera causándole ese horrible magnetismo hacia ella. Luego de unos minutos, la computadora declaró "limpia", a lo cual Gaz señaló-¿Qué intentas averiguar tarado, es una de tus "brillantes" ideas para destruir el planeta?, en cuanto me zafe de esto estas acabado-, Zim no se inmutó ante la amenaza, ya estaba habituado a oírlas de ella, asique en vez de preocuparse, se quedó pensativo, varias ideas surgieron sobre su cabeza, una bastante poco probable es que Dib hubiere creado un dispositivo indetectable para la increíble tecnología irken, y la otra menos ridícula es que simplemente estuviera exagerando por el simple interés que le surgió sobre la hembra.

Como había oído a lo largo de los años que llevaba en la tierra, cuando un humano macho se interesaba repentinamente por una hembra, ellos le llamaban "enamoramiento" o "atracción", lo cual era natural en razón de conseguir la procreación, pero cómo podría ser posible que algo semejante le ocurriera a él, que ni siquiera compartía la misma especie con esta hembra, eso definitivamente no era una opción a este problema, así que lo descartó inmediatamente, además él hasta lo que sabía, había sido creado mediante técnicas de reproducción artificial, no sabía nada del modo de reproducción tradicional de su planeta, y por lo mismo, no sabía si ambas especies serían compatibles en ese aspecto.

Gaz estaba comenzando a llenarse de una rabia casi incontenible, este sujeto llevaba horas impidiéndole continuar con su partida en el Game Slave, además de tenerla atada y en el suelo aun. Una idea cruzó por su mente, aunque bastante ridícula, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que el sujeto estuviere tratando de llamar su atención en el sentido romántico de la cuestión, o que por lo menos sin saberlo lo estaba haciendo, ya que qué podría saber de lo que era sentir atracción por alguien, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era eso.

Una tercera idea cruzó la mente del irken, un día había estado viendo un programa sobre sexualidad y atracción en el reino animal, y conforme a unos estudios realizados en castores se concluyó que tanto hembras como machos liberaban unas sustancias inodoras denominadas "feromonas" que cumplen la función de atraer al sexo opuesto para conseguir el coito; de ese recuerdo dedujo que estas sustancias debían ser las responsables de su extraño comportamiento respecto de la humana.

Tras reflexionarlo un momento, decidió realizar unos experimentos que lo involucraban a él y a la hermana de Dib, que a estas alturas estaba adormecida en el sueño; se puso a contemplarla, parecía frágil mientras descansaba, sintió la necesidad de recorrer sus formas suavemente, pero controló sus impulsos, recordando la causa de ellos.

Se dedicó gran parte de ese día a investigar sobre sexualidad y reproducción humana, y tomó nota de que eran principalmente las hembras de la especie humana las que liberaban esta sustancia, pero que en las condiciones de vida actual, dicha inconsciente secreción, había sido inhibida por las "civilizadas" formas de interrelación, como el "flirteo" o "las citas", por lo cual le parecía extraño y aún más raro que este espécimen de la humanidad estuviere liberando esas hormonas especialmente para atraerlo a él. Decidió analizar las reacciones que ella tenía frente a él, bajo diversas circunstancias, una de las cuales no era precisamente del agrado de ninguno de los dos.


	2. Bad things with you

**CAPITULO 2: Bad things with you**

**Exámenes preliminares…**

La levantó del piso, le sorprendió lo liviana que era, y al contrario, la enorme fuerza que tenía; la puso sobre una camilla, y la desató, aún seguía durmiendo; para asegurar el éxito de las pericias, bloqueó todas las salidas existentes en aquella cámara del laboratorio, así aunque se levantara y tratara de huir, no podría hacerlo; además dejó un sedante a mano, en caso de que se pusieran difíciles las cosas.

Le gustaba contemplarla, los movimientos de ella mientras dormía hacían que el vestido negro que llevaba se subiera aún más de lo que ya estaba, y dejara al descubierto un poco más de sus piernas; no tenía mucho sentido sentir interés por ese cuerpo, pero eso era un accesorio, considerando la inmensa atracción que su dominante actitud ejercía sobre él, sobre todo cuando la veía contestar a cualquiera que se atrevería a interrumpirla en sus pensamientos, o en lo que sea que ella estuviere haciendo.

De pronto notó que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, y que miraba a todos lados confusa, pero esa confusión se convirtió en una mirada de odio, en cuanto posó sus ojos en los de Zim, se sentó en la camilla y dijo- estas muerto Zim, después de esto desearás nunca haberme conocido-, Zim no prestó atención a sus palabras y comenzó a acercarse, mientras hacía eso, Gaz se enojaba más y más, y eso se reflejaba en su rostro, y en sus manos que estaban empuñadas hacia abajo, tratando de contener la ira. El alienígena siguió en línea recta hacia ella, que estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla y cada vez más molesta, cuando llegó a unos centímetros de esta, sin esperar a recibir un golpe o algo así, agarró sus brazos impidiéndole tomarlo por sorpresa, se abrió paso para situarse entre las piernas de ella, y quedar ligeramente separado de su rostro, en ese momento la expresión de rabia se convirtió en una expresión de estupefacción y vergüenza, que él tampoco considero de forma alguna, simplemente la miró fijamente analizando cada una de sus reacciones, y sólo pudo percibir el enrojecimiento que iba formándose sobre las mejillas de la humana.

Gaz se sentía impotente, ese maldito la había agarrado antes de que siquiera pudiera oponérsele, y ahora estaba justo en frente de ella mirándola, sin que pudiera ocultar el estremecimiento que ello le producía sin saber por qué. Sentía enormes deseos de golpearlo hasta que rogara por su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un calor que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo y la hacía desear estar aún más cerca de él. De pronto sintió que una de las enguantadas manos del alien pasaba por su cintura, dejando libre uno de sus brazos, pero era incapaz de moverlo para golpearlo, simplemente quería seguir sintiendo esa mano recorrerla, y no sabía qué decir, simplemente permaneció quieta y expectante. Esa mano comenzó a deslizarse lentamente a través de su abdomen, para luego posarse en uno de sus muslos, y comenzar a arrastrar su mano sobre estos, llegó hasta su rodilla, luego en la parte interna del muslo; Gaz comenzó a estremecerse, a tiritar con cada avance que hacía al interior del muslo, luego consiguió salir de su trance y con la mano que tenía libre le sujetó justo antes de que posara esa garra, más que mano, en su entrepierna.

Zim sintió como Gaz apretaba con fuerza su muñeca, y decidió que ya era suficiente por este momento, y que seguiría haciendo algunos test sobre ella en otro momento, avanzaría con calma en ese laberinto de reacciones que representaba la chica de cabello púrpura. Se alejó de ella, y zafó su muñeca de la mano que lo tenía atrapado, pero no sin algo de decepción, porque pensaba que podría llegar un poco más lejos con su investigación. Gaz permaneció inmóvil ante su reacción, y súbitamente surgió una pregunta que no pudo contener-¿por qué hiciste eso?-a lo que él respondió-¿por qué hice qué?-, y ella dijo – detenerte (quería decir "tocarla", pero otra palabra salió de su boca)- Zim se quedó unos instantes mirándola y agregó- mañana continuaré mi pequeño "experimento"- y le dio la orden a su computadora de que pusiera a dormir a la humana; Gaz quiso oponerse pero de inmediato sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, y en unos segundos ya no supo más.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Gaz comenzó a despertar, con la sensación de haber tenido una no muy agradable, pero algo "excitante" pesadilla, pero en cuanto estuvo totalmente despierta, notó que seguía en esa maldita camilla, y en esa maldita habitación de laboratorio, igual que una rata en su prisión. Miró hacia un costado, y vio una bandeja con pizza, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, además incluía un cupón del "Chancho de la Pizza", para ir sola o acompañada a comerse una pizza de tamaño familiar. Tomó la bandeja, y en unos 5 minutos ya había devorado más de la mitad, esas horas de sueño le abrieron inmensamente el apetito. Se comenzó a preguntar cómo era posible que Dib no estuviera ahora mismo buscándola, pero le alegraba bastante no tener que presenciar una más de las escenas de absurdas peleas entre Dib y Zim.

Una hora después, descansado sobre la camilla, y habiendo comenzado a jugar su Game Slave, que estaba junto a ella en una repisa, sintió unos pasos, y pensó, ahí viene este idiota, al menos me concedió una Pizza, no morirá hoy. Efectivamente era Zim, que mientras caminaba a Gaz le parecía más y más imponente, muy distinto de como lo había percibido durante todo este tiempo, además de que notó el cambio en su estatura, al que nunca le había dado mayor importancia, vino a su memoria como flashes el recuerdo de lo que él había hecho con sus garras en su pierna, se sintió cálida, y algo estúpida ante sus pensamientos. Luego recobró la calma y vio al irken acercarse nuevamente, no quiso adelantarse a los hechos, asique continuó la partida.

Zim la vio ahí como siempre, jugando con ese maldito aparato, cómo podía llamarle la atención alguien tan absurdo, tan poco interesante (de eso no estaba tan seguro). Pensó en qué otra cosa podría hacer para estimular el cerebro de aquella hembra, y se le ocurrió que tal vez debería empezar con algo más violento. Ya la sobrepasaba por lo menos unos 20 centímetros en estatura, y por más fuerte que fuera, sería fácilmente doblegable, pensamiento que le producía un enorme placer. Se acercó casi corriendo, y le arrebató la consola (cuidando de no romperla), rápidamente la dejó en la repisa, y se lanzó sobre ella inmovilizándola bajo su peso, ella no dijo nada, ni intentó zafarse, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de odio, pero enrojecida como la vez anterior; así decidió inclinarse sobre ella y acercar los labios en su cuello, tenía un aroma bastante agradable, lo que lo instó a lamerlo, sintiendo en ella un estremecimiento, e incluso un suspiro ahogado, ello lo alentó a seguir, para luego proceder a meter sus manos directamente en aquel punto sensible, entre sus piernas, primero comenzó acariciando encima de su ropa interior, cuando sintió que esa zona extrañamente comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, metió su mano por debajo, tocando aquellas partes que la información que había recopilado, señalaba como más sensibles.

Gaz no entendía por qué no se defendía ante esas ofensivas y perversas acciones, pero si sabía que las sensaciones generadas por el contacto con el irken, estaban haciendo que su temperatura subiera, y poniendo en su mente extraños pensamientos tales como quitarle la ropa al sujeto, y descubrir su masculina figura. Durante unos 20 minutos permaneció inmóvil disfrutando del placer que el alienígena le estaba proporcionando, pero de pronto, tomó la mano de él, y la saco de su sexo, para ponerla sobre uno de sus pechos, Zim la miró extrañado, pero recordó que esa zona también era sensible, y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras tranquilamente observaba como ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, y los sonidos que salían de su garganta, que estaban comenzando a tener extraños efectos en su humor, sentía que su alienígena protuberancia que cumplía la función de permitirle excretar líquidos, estaba hinchada y endurecida, haciéndole un tanto incómodo llevar puestos esos pantalones negros.

Tuvo la sensación de que tenía que quitarle ese vestido de inmediato, de todas formas estaba convirtiéndose en un estorbo entre sus garras (cubiertas por guantes) y la piel de ella. Decidió quitarse los guantes, apareciendo ante los impactados ojos de Gaz, unas manos verdes de tres dedos que terminaban en largas garras negras, que ante la sorpresa de ella, él usó para rajar su vestido y dejarla simplemente con su sensual ropa interior en tono rojo y cubierta de encaje del mismo tono; no sabía realmente por qué había adquirido esas prendas, pero cuando se vio con ellas puestas sintió que simplemente le quedaban bien, y de todas maneras nadie las vería, asique se animó a llevarlas.

Zim esbozó una leve sonrisa ante aquella imagen, nunca pensó que el cuerpo de una humana podría ser tan "atractivo", con ese pensamiento en mente, se lanzó sobre sus pechos y dio un hondo respiro sobre esa pálida piel, para continuar lamiendo esa parte del cuerpo, generando aún mayores "sonidos" de los labios de la mujer.

Gaz intensificó el ritmo de su respiración, con la consiguiente aceleración de su pulso, por primera vez estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos, nunca había experimentado el "placer sexual", no pasaba de ser una conversación que había escuchado de boca de sus compañeros, o un tema en la clase de biología cuando se hablaba de la sexualidad (principalmente inhibiéndolos de tener relaciones sexuales), además nunca se había sentido ni de cerca atraída hacia un hombre, ni tampoco hacia una mujer, simplemente ignoraba y despreciaba a la mayoría de la humanidad. Estaba permitiendo que un "hombre" que además era un ser de otro planeta, invadiera su intimidad, le estaba permitiendo tocar su cuerpo, lamerlo, pero seguía siendo extraño el hecho de que no habían intercambiado ningún beso, como si todo fuera simplemente sexo y nada más que eso, lo que no dejaba de ser bueno considerando que luego no tendría que hacerse cargo de un patético "enamorado".

Zim percibió como ella comenzaba a jalar de su ropa para desnudarlo, no estaba seguro si permitirle semejante intromisión, pero considerando que era parte del experimento se dejó descubrir. La adolescente se quedó fija en su varonil figura, muy bien tonificada, casi idéntica a la figura de un hombre humano pero sin ombligo, y libre absolutamente de bello, y obviamente verde. Quedaban solamente sus pantalones, y ya sentía como estaban estorbando.

Ella tenía enormes deseos de que su "compañero de clase" hiciera infinidad de cosas con ella, incluso aquellas de las que se decía podían doler; la idea del sufrimiento la excitaba todavía más, se imaginaba gritando el nombre del sujeto sobre ella, mientras entraba, rompiendo sus estrechas paredes internas, sangrando un poco, para dar lugar a infinidad de sensaciones nuevas, seguidas de un placer interminable. Sabía que bajo esos pantalones se ocultaba lo que necesitaba para alcanzar esas fantasías, pero no sabía si quitárselos, así que comenzó recorriendo su tórax con ambas manos, luego pasando únicamente los dedos sobre esa tensa superficie, para llegar hacia donde empezaba el pantalón y donde terminaba el torso, con sutileza comenzó a deslizar uno de sus dedos debajo del pantalón, moviéndolo en un vaivén, de un lado para el otro, queriendo decirle que el objeto de su deseo estaba atrapado más allá de donde podía alcanzarlo; con ello el irken se convenció de que debía quitarse ese pantalón, para ello se irguió sobre sus rodillas y ordenó a la computadora que le quitara las botas de combate, luego tomó de un brazo a Gaz y la puso en frente de él, de rodillas mirándole hacia arriba (por la diferencia de estatura), pasó una de sus garras por los labios de ella, eran tan suaves, sintió unas ganas enfermizas de saber cómo se sentiría su lengua en contacto con la de ella, pero una idea mejor apareció enfrente de sí, cómo sería la lengua de ella acariciando su entrepierna, la sola imagen le hizo estremecerse, asique se apuró en quitar ese pantalón negro, no usaba lo que los humanos llaman "ropa interior", le parecía absurdo poner ropa sobre ropa, asique en cuanto quedó libre de la prenda, enseguida fue objeto de la estupefacta mirada de ella sobre su miembro, no entendía a qué se debía esa actitud pero no le importaba mucho mientras consiguiera que ella hiciera lo que buscaba.

La hembra no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de las intenciones del alien, que por lo demás tenía un miembro de no poco considerables dimensiones, sin ser desproporcionadamente grande, sobrepasaba lo que ella entendía como la media en el ser humano, sería de unos 20 cm, y con un diámetro de 10, eso la hizo recordar lo que se decía de la primera vez, del dolor que se experimentaba, pero no siguió pensando en ello, y comenzó a besar el abdomen del alienígena, para dar paso a su lengua sobre la misma, mientras al mismo tiempo sostenía su miembro con una de sus manos y lo masajeaba, comenzó a bajar con su lengua hasta toparse con el "pene" de Zim, al que comenzó a lamer, y estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que mientras lamía la punta, el irken empujó su rostro contra sí, hundiéndole el pene en su boca, del cabello empezó a jalarla hacia dentro y hacia afuera, "ayudándola" a darle un mejor sexo oral.

La sensación que la lengua y los labios de la chica estaban produciendo en él era demasiado intensa, sentía como si fuera a explotar, de pronto no pudo aguantar más y por fin alcanzó su límite, mientras sentía que llenaba la boca de ella con un líquido viscoso. Acto seguido, esto le produjo arcadas a Gaz, por lo cual retiró bruscamente su boca de ahí y comenzó a escupir todo el contenido; esto enfureció y avergonzó a Zim, por lo cual exclamó- ¿Cómo te atreves a escupir aquello que proviene del Gran Zim?, no seguiré experimentando contigo por hoy – ello no molestó a Gaz, es más no estaba en absoluto preocupada de seguir con esas asquerosas actividades, todo lo que sentía de placer fue destrozado en unos segundos por esa explosión dentro de su boca, casi llegando a la garganta, por lo que no se demoró en contestar- ¿asique tu experimento continuará mañana?, bueno, no lo creo, ¡porque me marcho ahora mismo! – con eso se bajó de la camilla y comenzó a recoger su destrozado vestido, intentando usarlo para cubrirse como podía, usó su collar como cinturón para amarrar las dos partes de la tela rajada y se apresuró en ponerse sus zapatos, el alienígena la observaba inmóvil, no sabía qué decir, lo que suponía ser un experimento de análisis sexual de una hembra humana, terminó convirtiéndose en un pasatiempo bastante agradable, y del que no quería liberarse ahora mismo; fue en ese momento en que dio con la verdad, Dib había planeado todo esto, para atarlo a su hermana, y atraerlo hacia sí, y finalmente poder exponerlo a los ojos de la humanidad, pero no se lo permitiría, no podía dejar que la chica dejara el lugar así como así, no por su propia seguridad.

Gaz no estaba realmente preocupada de lo que pensaba Zim en esos minutos, simplemente estaba interesada en dejar ese lugar y jamás volver a tocar una sola parte del cuerpo de él, ni volver a pensar en él, qué idiotez estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando permitió que todo llegara tan lejos, probablemente nada, ya que dejó que sus hormonas intercedieran por ella. Cuando se estaba acercando a una de las salidas del lugar, percibió como Zim se apuraba en su dirección, y sin siquiera poder detenerse a reflexionar estaba siendo tomada de un brazo y lanzada al suelo, en el que se abalanzó sobre ella el irken, sujetando su rostro por la mandíbula y mirándola con ira, hasta que le preguntó- ¿eres parte del plan de Dib para atraerme hacia él y ser descubierto por la humanidad, para acabar con mis posibilidades de controlar la tierra, aquella que te incluye a ti? -, Gaz lo meditó un minuto, era más estúpido de lo que pensaba, asique procedió a argüir – Ni en mis peores pesadillas estaría siendo parte de ninguno de los imbéciles planes de mi hermano por detenerte en la destrucción de esta basura, no me importa si con su destrucción termino hundiéndome, nada de lo que me rodea me importa, y ni tú ni nada va a cambiar eso - , él se quedó extrañado, parecía algo que pudiera provenir de esa mente tan antisocial, ¿pero no sería la respuesta más obvia, si no quisiere ser descubierta?, no sabía qué pensar, quería creerle para continuar con su inacabado acto, pero por otro lado no quería ser víctima de esta trampa, asique contestó – No sé si creer en lo que dices, asique permanecerás aquí, hasta que me asegure que no eres parte de algún plan de ese sucio Dib.


	3. I wanna hurt you XD

**CAPITULO 3: I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

Permaneció unos instantes más sobre ella mirándola a los ojos, sin saber qué más agregar, o qué hacer, cuando de pronto apareció Gir gritando y girando alrededor – Tacos! – por lo que Zim salió de ese sopor en el que estaba, y se irguió en frente de Gaz, y dando una última orden a la computadora antes de retirarse – que no escape de aquí, y mantenla saludable, necesito seguir haciendo averiguaciones – en cuanto acabo de decir eso Gir se lanzó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a jalar sus antenas, y taparle los ojos, y en el desesperado intento por sacárselo de la cabeza comenzó a destrozar varias cosas del laboratorio, generando pequeñas explosiones por todas partes. Gaz estaba harta de ver como ese idiota y su perro-robot, hacían ese patético espectáculo, asique sin tener ya muchas ganas de pelear con Zim tomó su Game Slave y volvió a iniciar la partida guardada, estaba en el tercer jefe del juego, tenía que matar a ese maldito cerdo-vampiro.

Gaz una hora después se percató de la ausencia del irken, había logrado alcanzar el penúltimo nivel, estaba demasiado obsesionada con este juego, no podía dejarlo hasta que venciera a ese chancho de mierda; de pronto sintió que le tocaban el hombro, pero no le importó y siguió con su partida, y mientras estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel, un guante se posa sobre su consola y la cierra, poniéndole fin a la partida y mandando a la mierda todo su avance; comenzó a experimentar una ira que no sentía en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos en las últimas 24 horas (XD), miró sobre su cabeza, y ahí estaba con postura arrogante el imbécil de Zim que exclamó – ¡Cómo te atreves a ignorar al Gran Zim! Humana apestosa - , esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Gaz se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a reventarle el rostro a golpes, mientras le decía – Maldito hijo de puta, arruinaste todo mi avance, yo te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz, ¿no querías mi atención, asqueroso gusano?, ¡vas a conocer el dolor! - , el alienígena comenzó a rogar para que se detuviera, en los pocos espacios que le quedaban entre golpe y golpe, nunca imaginó que ese juego sería el detonador de una reacción tan violenta.

Tras saciar sus ansias asesinas, se detuvo, y agarró el juego para dejarlo en la repisa nuevamente, ya no tenía ganas de empezar la partida otra vez, se sentó en la camilla y permaneció observando cómo se retorcía a sus pies aquel ente, intentando recobrarse de la golpiza.

Se levantó pesadamente, sintiendo una gran impotencia, cómo era posible que esa mujer tuviera tanta fuerza y se atreviera a darle golpes a él, un Invasor; con ello estaba empezando a concluir que nada de ese tipo obedecía a un plan para atraerlo, es más eso lo haría expulsarla en un cohete hacia la luna, o al centro del sol, o algo bastante lejos. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con sorna, seguro gozaba creyendo que le dominaba, recordó esos momentos en que él jalándola del pelo la tenía a su entero control, usándola como instrumento de su satisfacción personal, esa imagen bastó para dejar atrás la paliza que ella le propinó.

Estaba mirándole detenidamente, quería volver a ver su cuerpo masculino sobre el de ella, estaba dejando de preocuparle lo que había pasado entre los dos, ya que todo lo demás había traído consigo deliciosas sensaciones que tenía ganas de revivir.

Comenzó a acercarse a la camilla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente próximo, la atrapó con un tirón de uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, parecía tan vulnerable ahora, quería tomarla, ponerla a su entera disposición; ella lo miraba curiosa y a la vez desafiante, finalmente sujetó su cabeza por la nuca, y junto sus labios con los de ella, inmediatamente ambos respiraron agitados por la adrenalina del momento.

Gaz quería más de esos labios, quería probarlos denuevo, y ahora más profundamente, le jaló la ropa y plantó otro beso en su boca, comenzó a abrir la suya contra la de él, y meter su lengua para acariciar esa lengua bífida y áspera que sintió de inmediato jugueteando en respuesta. Sentían un calor profundo durante ese beso, que pareció una eternidad, él no aguantó más y la desnudó, mientras observaba cada centímetro de su piel, esas curvas, comenzó a empujarla hacia el suelo, ella no opuso resistencia, simplemente siguió besándolo mientras él experimentaba con sus manos por el incorrupto cuerpo. Una vez la tuvo en el suelo, empezó a lamerla de arriba hacia abajo, llegando hasta su sexo, metiendo su lengua dentro y haciendo que Gaz gimiera incontrolablemente y gritara su nombre a intervalos.

Paró de darle placer oral, y subió a besarla denuevo con más intensidad, para luego sacarse los pantalones y poseerla. Ella se dio cuenta y juntó un poco las piernas asustada, estaba prevenida del dolor que sentiría, no sabía si permitirle penetrarla. Zim notó su miedo, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, ella cerró sus ojos, y unos segundos después dijo – estoy lista –, el significado no podía ser más obvio, estaba permitiéndole profanarla, asique puso su pelvis entre las piernas de ella y con ayuda de una de sus manos posicionó su pene en el lugar correcto y comenzó a empujar.

Gaz estaba sintiendo dolor, pero quería continuar, quería que terminara de meterse dentro de ella, y que le diera con fuerza una y otra vez; se concentró en relajarse, de a poco iba abriéndose paso en sus adentros, hasta que de pronto quedó por completo adentro, y así pudo por fin comenzar a hacerla suya enteramente.

La penetraba cada vez más fuerte, ella gemía cada vez más alto, motivándolo a seguir así; le fascinaba la idea de tener el control sobre esa humana tan irascible. Se acercaba al clímax, y veía como ella disfrutaba también. Le dio por última vez con más fuerza, antes de acabar dentro de ella, dejándose caer sobre su frágil y sudoroso cuerpo, ella simplemente respiraba agitada; de pronto de una sola patada lo quitó de encima, tomó su ropa interior, pidió a la computadora un nuevo vestido, y se largó de ahí, dejando desnudo y desconcertado al irken.


	4. I want to hold you

**CHAPTER 4: I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

Gaz estuvo por lo menos dos días encerrada en esa habitación teniendo sexo con Zim (quién diría que hubiere accedido a ello), pero decidió guardar el secreto; volviendo un poco a la realidad, se preguntó nuevamente por qué Dib no habría ido a buscarla, cómo se las habría ingeniado Zim para evadir a su molesto hermano.

Entró por la puerta trasera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que estaba oscuro, y la casa bastante silenciosa, cuando pudo subir las escaleras pasando inadvertida, se apuró a entrar en su pieza, y cerrar lentamente la puerta; estaba a salvo, nadie la había notado aparentemente, todo estaba como lo dejó el último día que pasó por ahí; de pronto sintió un enorme cansancio, y decidió que era hora de dormir, se quitó la ropa, se puso un short y una polera de tirantes delgados, y se acostó; en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo.

**El despertador…**

Abrió los ojos con una terrible jaqueca producto del horrible sonido que retumbaba en toda su habitación, era el despertador que aún tenía activada la alarma a las 6:00 am, de inmediato estiró una mano y de un solo golpe le puso fin al ruido, se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero de pronto escuchó a Dib llamar a su puerta - ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche Gaz, no dijiste que saldrías cuando nos íbamos de la escuela? - , la pregunta la impactó, cómo era posible que hubiera estado sólo una noche donde Zim, ¡fueron más de 24 horas!; no siguió reflexionando para poder contestar rápidamente – No es problema tuyo Dib, estuve viendo una tienda de videojuegos, y luego pasé por el chancho de la Pizza, ¡ahora lárgate y déjame dormir!- , escuchó como Dib se alejaba y entraba a su habitación nuevamente, volvió a pensar en ese inexplicable suceso, había oído hablar de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero cómo iba a llegar a tanto, el único que podía darle una explicación sobre eso era Zim, tendría que volver a verlo, pero primero se quitaría ese dolor de cabeza y el sueño, así que a dormir.

**En la tarde…**

Buscó en su armario por un vestido diferente, decidió optar por uno púrpura, un poco ajustado en la cintura, pero más holgado en las caderas y muslos; agregó unas medias bucaneras en tono negro, y unos ligeros tacones negros; ordenó un poco su cabello, que seguía siendo corto, y partió a hacerle un par de preguntas a ese engendro.

Cruzó todo el patio, sin ser atacada por el láser de los gnomos, se paró frente a la puerta, y tocó, estuvo por lo menos unos 10 minutos esperando, hasta que abrió Gir, con una bandeja de waffles en una de sus manos, el que la saludó animosamente con el apelativo "Gaz-humana"; tras el saludo simplemente lo hizo a un lado con un pie, y comenzó a llamar a Zim, no tenía intenciones de buscarlo, tendría que aparecer por sus propios pies. Se sentó en el sillón de la entrada, y comenzó denuevo con el Game Slave; cuando estaba en lo mejor, una voz exclamó – ¿qué quieres humana con el Gran Zim? – , ella lo miró, pausó el juego, y se le acercó amenazante mientras decía – ¿en qué clase de aparato estuvimos metidos Zim, porque el tiempo no parece haber avanzado muy rápido? – , lo hizo temblar un poco, pero luego se compuso y contestó – era la única forma de experimentar contigo sin que se dieran cuenta de tu ausencia, tuve que usar una cápsula de tiempo, estuvimos un máximo de 10 horas, no pensé que te irías tan pronto como para notarlo, por lo que fingí mientras estabas aquí, como si el tiempo transcurriera a un ritmo normal – , no esperaba una acción tan inteligente de parte del irken, pero luego dijo – ¿y qué clase de descubrimientos tenías que hacer sobre mi, porque no recuerdo que hayas sacado ninguna conclusión, ni hayas obtenido algún dato? – a lo que él dijo – obtuve más información de ti de lo que imaginas - , al decir esa última frase una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro (recordando el último encuentro), ello no agradó mucho a Gaz, por lo que lo tomó del borde de la camisa y lo hizo descender hasta su altura, y en un tono no muy amigable le dijo – espero que toda esa susodicha "información" que posees, se quede donde está, y no pueda ser conocida por nadie más que nosotros dos, o desearás no haber pisado jamás suelo terrícola, ¿te ha quedado claro lagartija insignificante? – , se la quedó mirando pensativo, y luego preguntó - ¿no quieres volver a proporcionarme tu cuerpo para nuevas investigaciones? – , Gaz ya no sabía si el sujeto tenía retraso mental o qué, pero estaba comenzando a terminar con su paciencia, aunque al mismo tiempo su cercanía le hacía desear lanzarse sobre él y tocarlo. Se aburrió de estar mirándole molesta, y lo lanzó contra el sillón, luego se subió sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarlo descontroladamente, él le devolvió los besos, luego la dio vuelta contra el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a deslizar su mano llegando a su sexo, la masturbó durante un rato, disfrutando cada gemido que exclamaba, ella empezó a besar su cuello, y a aflojar sus prendas para bajar hasta donde se encontraba el sexo de él, y darle un poco de placer con la lengua, esta vez se previno y lo dejó a medio camino, subió nuevamente y dejó que le levantara el vestido y se pusiera entre sus piernas.

Fornicaron durante más de una hora, en diversas posiciones, entre ellas una que le gustó mucho a Gaz y todavía más a Zim (él atrás y ella en cuclillas dándole la espalda), más a él porque la tenía a su disposición como una esclava (un signo característico de su especie, era el afán de dominación, de sentirse superiores a todos los demás, lo cual era mejor cuando se trataba de controlar a seres poderosos).

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro en el suelo, exhaustos, de pronto ella se durmió y en ese momento él aprovechó de tomarla y llevársela a su cuarto, donde la recostó en la cama, y se quedó observándola, estaba necesitando cada vez más de su presencia. Se puso a un lado de ella, y cerró los ojos, en unos minutos estuvo también dormido.

_…Sueño de Gaz: estaba en su habitación, salía de ella, suponiendo que debía ir a la escuela, pero Dib no estaba en casa, como le importaba una mierda eso, se largó hacia la escuela. Las calles estaban vacías; cuando llegó a la entrada de la escuela solo el sonido del silencio reinaba, entró para ver si estaban en algún rincón de la escuela, era posible que algo malo estuviere sucediendo; cuando comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, estaban en penumbras, de pronto alcanzó a ver una sombra al fondo de un corredor por el que se veía un hilillo de luz, comenzó a aproximarse y con cada paso iba tomando más forma la difusa figura, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos notó que era la sombra de Zim, pero cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina para buscar el cuerpo que proyectaba esa forma, oyó una voz…_

¡Gaz, Tacos, Gaz, Tacos!, Gir estaba encima de ella gritando esa frase, casi al lado de su rostro, se sentó en la cama, y lo lanzó de un solo golpe al otro lado de la habitación (mientras Gir volaba iba diciendo wiiiiiiiiiiii!). No estaba Zim a su lado, de inmediato recordó el sueño. Se vistió y se dirigió a su casa, no quería perder más tiempo encerrada aquí acostándose con él, tenía que ponerle un fin a esto, aunque ello significara no verlo más.


	5. I wanna love you but i better not touch

**CAPITULO 5: I want to love you, but I better not touch:**

Se escabulló por la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería alertar a Zim de que se estaba retirando, en el caso de que estuviere merodeando cerca, cruzó rápidamente el patio delantero, y una vez hecho esto, corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, entro por la puerta trasera; tenía la respiración bastante agitada, se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y así parecer "más normal" en cuanto se topara con Dib o con su padre, cuando ya estaba mejor cruzó hasta la cocina y fue por una porción de comida congelada; estaba esperando tranquilamente a que se terminara de calentar su plato en el microondas, cuando de pronto en el umbral de la puerta apareció Dib que la saludó – Hola Gaz, ¿supongo que estuviste en el chancho de la pizza otra vez? (dijo irónico) – , ella lo miró sin expresar nada, indiferente, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre su vida con un retrasado, sintió el pitido del microondas y se levantó a coger su comida, se sentó, y en cuanto comenzó a comer, Dib denuevo interrumpió – Sé que estas saliendo con alguien, no tienes por qué ocultarlo, es normal cuando…, - en ese momento Gaz lo cogió del cuello de la polera y susurró en su cara – creo que he sido suficientemente clara las veces que te he ordenado que no te metas en mi vida, ni en lo que haga, sea bueno o no, ahora déjame terminar mi cena, no estoy interesada en seguir oyendo tu molesta voz salir de esa enorme cabeza – , Dib tragó saliva, y en silencio asintió, cogió lo que le quedaba de dignidad y se retiró a ver el nuevo episodio de Misterios Misteriosos.

**En la escuela otra vez…**

La segunda semana había empezado, y todo se estaba volviendo tan aburrido como los años anteriores, la rutina de ir de una sala a otra, ver los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros de clase, las tediosas asignaturas, tareas.

Zim había estado tratando de lograr que Gaz le prestara atención, que lo mirara (sólo la miraba fijamente, con la esperanza que volteara), pero ella simplemente o se detenía a escuchar unos minutos la explicación del profesor o tomaba cualquier libro que anduviere trayendo y comenzaba a leerlo, desapareciendo así, todo lo que tuviere a su alrededor.

A la hora de almuerzo, Gaz se sentó como siempre en la mesa junto a su hermano Dib, comiendo al mismo tiempo que jugaba su Game Slave, sin prestar atención a "los importantes" descubrimientos que él había hecho sobre la base de Zim y de los planes que debía estar tramando, de pronto se calló (lo cual representaba un alivio) y Gaz pudo concentrarse en su jugada, estaba a punto de darse vuelta su Game Slave, de pronto lo consiguió mató al cerdo-vampiro, se levantó y gritó – ¡Por fin maldito cerdo apestoso! – todos se dieron vuelta para ver qué sucedía, cuando se dieron cuenta que era Gaz, simularon estar pendientes de otra cosa (todos le temían a ella), por lo que no se les ocurrió nada mejor que mirar a Zim y decir, "miren a ese sujeto, es tan raro, y verde", con ese comentario Gaz se percató de su existencia, llevaba días sin prestarle atención, estaba logrando sacarlo de su cabeza y tenían que recordarle que existía, malditos, lo pagarían…

Cruzaron miradas, eso fue lo que bastó para que Zim se parara y apurara el paso hasta el asiento de Gaz, la tomara de un brazo y la subiera a su hombro, sin preguntarle nada; Dib comenzó a gritarle – ¡maldito alienígena qué piensas hacer con mi hermana, déjala ahora mismo o le diré a todo el mundo quién eres! – Zim siguió caminando a paso apresurado con ella al hombro, Gaz estaba estupefacta no sabía si comenzar a insultarlo o patalear para que la dejara en el suelo otra vez, pero no tenía intenciones de soltarse la verdad, llevaban días sin tocarse, aunque no muchos, le parecieron una eternidad ahora que se ponía a meditarlo; oía desde lejos como su hermano gritaba y trataba de darle alcance al irken que era más rápido de lo que ella sabía. Cuando alcanzaron una esquina, Zim se metió junto con ella a un cuarto de servicio, estaba lleno de objetos para la limpieza (traperos, baldes, escobas, etc…), y no muy iluminado, salvo por una pequeña ampolleta que colgaba de un cable sobre sus cabezas; le puso pestillo a la puerta y dejó de vuelta en el suelo a Gaz, se quedaron unos instantes mirándose, ella no sabía qué decir y él tampoco, se estaba tensando el ambiente, él se aproximó lentamente, la miraba hacia abajo y expresando con los ojos su sensación de poder sobre ella, ahora no podría evitarle, estaban solos y con ninguna distracción de por medio.

Gaz estaba temblorosa, había evitado esto durante unos días, estaba funcionando, ya no pensaba en lo que habían hecho, ni siquiera en él, y ahora lo tenía a unos centímetros de su rostro, tentándola a caer denuevo en esos actos de lascivia. Él se le acercaba cada vez más, decidió cerrar los ojos, era la única forma de evitarlo, sintió como la apretaba contra sí y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello en la zona de la nuca, eso era tan agradable, quiso pedir más, pero se contuvo. Comenzó a besarla, no se opuso, simplemente no era capaz de ponerle un alto a esto; se quedó como una piedra mientras dejaba que él hiciera todo el trabajo sucio, estaba en un trance de excitación, olas de placer corrían por su piel.

Zim no sabía por qué estaba tomando una acción tan arriesgada al "raptar" a la humana, pero sentía esta necesidad de estar cerca de ella y tocarla, poseerla. De pronto ella lo empujó contra el otro extremo del lugar (que no era muy amplio), abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió corriendo; esta inesperada reacción lo dejó sin palabras, por lo que permaneció unos minutos ahí solo meditando sí debería seguir adelante con esto; estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con ella, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que intentaba hallar o satisfacer.

**El plan de Gaz…**

Se recostó boca abajo, hundiendo su cara en la almohada, queriendo ahogar la rabia que sentía por desear tanto el contacto con él, decidió que le pediría un pequeño favor a su padre, y le haría una pequeña amenaza a su hermano. Bajó al sótano donde se encontraba el laboratorio de su padre, en un primero momento no lo vio, pero luego se percató de que estaba en su cápsula de "descanso" (seguía trabajando mentalmente en sus proyectos científicos mientras se encontraba allí), abrió la puerta de la cápsula y quedó cara a cara con su padre, al cual dijo – necesito que me clones, tengo cosas que hacer, y no puedo asistir a la escuela por un tiempo – , la quedó mirando y dijo – bueno, pero sólo lo haré una vez, si muere no volveré a crearla – , ella le quedó mirando y asintió, se largó del laboratorio y se dirigió hacia la sala del televisor donde seguro encontraría a Dib. Entró al vestíbulo, y efectivamente se encontraba en él Dib, asique se acercó de una forma no muy amigable y dando vuelta la cara de él bruscamente (para que le tomara atención) le ordenó – Voy a ser reemplazada en la escuela por un clon y no quiero que lo arruines, no es uno de los planes de Zim, si alguien se entera de la verdad estás acabado –, ello lo hizo tragar saliva y simplemente asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y así fue como pasó un mes entero sin ver a Zim, pero sin que éste lo supiera, ya que usaba constantemente a su clon; Gaz ni siquiera quería imaginar qué clase de cosas estarían haciendo, ella simplemente se preocupó de señalarle que accediera a los deseos de éste, que lo convenciera de que nada iba mal, y que principalmente tratara de imitar la actitud de ella exactamente, o lo pagaría.

Durante ese mes estuvo más obsesionada que nunca con el Game Slave, incluso estaba por salir una nueva versión del mismo, pero con mayor dificultad y más etapas, la entrega del nuevo juego se haría en el centro comercial durante la semana, el día jueves exactamente, iniciando desde temprano; ya estaba a martes, asique decidió adelantarse y preparar una mochila con los objetos necesarios para sobrevivir algunas horas en aquella interminable fila para adquirir el videojuego, en un día más ya estaría sintiendo el placer de presionar rápidamente infinidad de nuevas combinaciones en su consola.

**El día de la entrega…**

A pesar de lo temprano que se levantó aquel día (eso de las 3 de la mañana, se había acostado a las 19 horas del día anterior para alcanzar a dormir, pero como no tenía sueño, de todas formas consiguió descansar sólo 3 horas), se encontró con una fila de al menos unos 10 metros de largo; se preguntaba cómo habrían hecho aquellos sujetos para estar allí antes, considerando que el Centro comercial no habría antes de las 5:30 de la mañana (en horario de personal empleado), y tampoco podrían haberse quedado dentro del lugar, en razón de que tendrían que haber estado encerrados allí toda la noche, y ningún guardia permitiría eso; pero en fin, ya estaba preparada para una larga espera, asique tomó su lugar en la fila, se sentó en el suelo, y sacó un libro (a que no creían que sería el Game Slave, =)D), era una compilación de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, comenzó por leer su favorito, "La Máscara de la muerte roja".

Estaba terminando ya de leer el libro completo, tras haber transcurrido unas 2 horas, cuando levantó sus ojos fuera del texto y vio algo que la sobresaltó, era Zim y ella (su clon) paseando, sólo se le ocurrió darse vuelta, y tapar su cabello con la capucha de la larga chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta ese día, supongo que así no se fijarían en ella y seguirían adelante, pero para asegurarse sacó un espejo de su mochila y observó lo que pasaba tras su espalda, seguían allí detenidos, y extrañamente Zim, de tanto en tanto, daba miradas furtivas hacia donde ella estaba, suponía que simplemente observaba allí porque era el lugar donde estaba armada aquella enorme fila, no tenía por qué estar mirándola a ella. Unos minutos después vio como ambas siluetas desaparecían de su espectro visible.

Ya cerca de las 17 horas de aquel día, pudo por fin extender sus manos para recibir con enorme felicidad el nuevo y mejorado Game Slave, más les valía que fuera una buena entrega, y si no, lo pagarían (y sí que lo pagarían, pues haría que le devolvieran hasta el último centavo invertido en esto). Se fue entusiasmada con su nuevo aparato hacia casa, cuando arribó a su habitación, se dio de frente con su "otro yo", se asustó un poco ante la imagen, rápidamente recobró su estoicismo natural, pero inmediatamente procedió a preguntarle que ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ella y Zim en el Centro Comercial?, a lo que el clon contestó – tu misma me dijiste que accediera a todas las peticiones de él, además me pareció interesante salir a conocer esta colmena humana en su compañía (haciendo énfasis en "su compañía") – , Gaz le quedó mirando y dijo – ¿No fui yo la que te advirtió que si algo salía mal lo pagarías? – ella contestó irónicamente – No especificaste a qué te referías con "salir mal", simplemente me diste ordenes de actuar como tú y satisfacerlo en todo, - Gaz le contesta – y eso es precisamente todo lo que no estás haciendo, yo jamás me dejaría ver en su compañía, ni en la compañía de nadie, en un lugar como ese, y además, ¿no se te ocurrió que yo estaría allí debido al Game Slave?, - en ese momento su clon se queda muda, y tras unos pocos instantes de posar fijamente sus ojos en los de Gaz, le da un gran golpe en la cabeza, Gaz no alcanzó a reaccionar y sintió enseguida un aturdimientos y después, la obscuridad.


	6. I dont wanna break this chains

**CAPITULO 6: I don´t wanna break this chains:**

**_Sueño de Gaz_**_: estaba frente a la escuela otra vez, el mismo silencio extraño que llenaba el espacio la última vez, corrió hacia la entrada y buscó aquel corredor en el que había divisado la sombra de Zim, esta vez también vio una sombra pero no era la misma, sino que era más como una mancha de la misma estatura de ella, al igual que la primera vez, a medida que avanzaba la sombra iba definiendo sus contornos, dándole una visión más clara de qué era lo que la proyectaba; una vez alcanzada la esquina del corredor la forma se desvaneció, dio la vuelta hacia el nuevo pasillo y se encontró de frente con algo que no esperaba, un espejo, simplemente se veía a sí misma, pero de pronto notó que en una de las manos de su reflejo colgaba un cuchillo, miró su correspondiente mano y lo encontró también, pero cubierto de sangre, luego sintió un dolor intenso en el abdomen, y descubrió algo que no estaba allí o al menos no era evidente, una profunda herida que le provocaba la muerte, cayó de rodillas al piso, encaró denuevo su propia imagen, esta vez la observaba con una sonrisa burlona y muy amplia, acto seguido junto a su reflejo apareció Zim, el que sin expresar emoción alguna la señaló y se dio vuelta a besar a la otra Gaz…_

Estaba oscuro, y se sentía bastante aturdida, en cuanto quiso usar una de sus manos para remover un mechón de cabello de su rostro se percató de que estaba encadenada, y no en cualquier lugar, contra una pared húmeda y rocosa, ladeó un poco la cabeza para intentar ver hacia arriba, consiguió divisar un poco de luz como al final de un túnel, de ello pudo concluir que estaba en alguna especie de pozo, las piernas se le habían entumecido un poco, y las muñecas le dolían por la altura a las que estaban aprisionadas, hecho que impedía que quedara arrodillada en el suelo, manteniéndola con las piernas flojas, pero bastante estiradas.

De lo alto se oyó una voz resonar fuerte y autoritaria, su propia voz, que decía "Yo Soy Gaz, Yo soy Gaz, Yo Soy Gaz…"; se puso a observar los alrededores de su celda, buscando algo que le diera alguna idea sobre cómo salir de allí, pero la penumbra reinaba, no era posible divisar objetos o siquiera el piso a su alrededor; de pronto una idea alumbro su mente, esperaría a que su "gemela" viniera a ella para darle fin, y aprovecharía ese instante de debilidad y desconcentración para abatirla con lo único que tenía libre hasta este momento, sus piernas.

Pudo calcular 30 interminables minutos, estaba por elaborar un nuevo plan cuando oyó una respiración agitada y casi rabiosa descendiendo a su encuentro, se quedó suficientemente quieta como para no despertar sospechas, notó que la otra chica llevaba puesto su collar y no la imitación que ella le había entregado, además de varias de sus prendas favoritas, y en una de sus manos, tal como el espejo de su sueño, llevaba un cuchillo largo y afilado, apto para cortar la garganta de un cordero sin mayor inconveniente, la idea la horrorizó, ¿sería cierto, ella quería reemplazarla, quería ocupar su lugar en este mundo y "en compañía de Zim"?; se plantó frente a ella con la mirada hambrienta, su sonrisa crecía con cada centímetro que se aproximaba, hasta que señaló rápidamente mientras meneaba el cuchillo, "no hay lugar para las dos". Instantes después las dos forcejeaban, el clon intentando clavarle el cuchillo, mientras Gaz la rechazaba con las piernas; ambas estaban jadeantes, pero el clon tenía la ventaja de estar en libertad, así que puso un poco más de fuerza y consiguió por fin hacer un lado las piernas de Gaz, instantes después Gaz yacía colgando y con el cuchillo clavado justo en medio de su abdomen, como no era posible que saliera de allí, decidió dejarlo y simplemente sellar el pozo. Comenzó a subir y dio una última mirada a su creadora, mientras observaba como la sangre armaba una oscura mancha en el violáceo vestido.

**_Una semana antes, Zim y Seudo-Gaz: _**

Acababa de poseerla otra vez, cada día se hacía más dócil, y le parecía que hasta sentía lo que los apestosos humanos denominaban como "amor", la tenía junto a él durmiendo plácidamente, todo era idílico, algo le decía que pronto despertaría con Gir en frente de su rostro gritándole y saltándole encima, pero pasaban los días y su paraíso no conocía el crepúsculo.

Ya no le daba importancia al Game Slave en absoluto, es más, ya no lo llevaba consigo, y no hablaba siquiera de videojuegos, simplemente le daba toda su atención a él, ¡a él!, algo no andaba bien con ella, y quería averiguar qué podía ser, asique decidió que se pasear por el centro comercial, había averiguado sobre la nueva entrega de ese juego que tanto la absorbía antes, no le dijo nada, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Llegó el tan ansiado día, sugirió ir a dar una vuelta por el Centro Comercial, extrañamente a ella no pareció molestarle; 20 minutos después estaban caminando por los pasillos del lugar, hasta que se toparon con lo que él buscaba, una fila enorme de gamers ansiosos por poner sus manos sobre el juego, pero Gaz no reaccionaba, sólo hizo un comentario sobre lo molesto que debía ser estar haciendo la fila para ello, eso fue lo que confirmó sus sospechas, o algo habían hecho con su cerebro, o definitivamente esta no era Gaz, o al menos la que él conocía. Mientras le comentaba cualquier cosa, aprovechaba de observar a una chica que les daba la espalda, y que vestía un chaquetón negro con capucha, tenía a su lado un libro de Edgar Allan Poe, le recordaba tanto a la antigua Gaz, pero no podía ser ella, ya que la tenía en frente.

Finalmente dejaron el lugar, en cuanto arribaron su base, Zim ya no la miraba de la misma manera, sino inseguro, además actuaba más distante; estaba comenzando a sospechar, no podía ser otra cosa, si quería permanecer con él tendría que hacerse cargo de una persona. Le dio un rápido beso, se excusó sobre hacer la tarea, y apuró el paso para llegar a la pieza de Gaz antes que ella se apareciera por ahí.

Zim sabía que algo muy retorcido estaba sucediendo, una idea loca cruzó su cabeza, ¿era posible que Gaz tuviera una hermana gemela o un clon?, era conocido que el doctor Membrana, padre de ella, era uno de los más connotados científicos de estos tiempos, pero su especialidad estaba en el ámbito de la energía nuclear, y además qué sentido tendría crear otra más, ya era suficiente con una. Decidió indagar más, y pidió a la computadora que hiciera una suerte de scanner del sector, y le diera una identificación del material genético de todas las personas que había en los alrededores, se tardaría unas horas en arrojar los resultados, asique se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento frente al monitor de la computadora y se durmió.

Despertó con el pitido de la computadora avisándole que el muestreo estaba listo, pidió a la computadora que buscara coincidencias genéticas, tardó unos 10 minutos más hasta que encontró dos individuos idénticos, ordenó que identificara a los individuos (ubicación, aspecto físico), otros 10 minutos…(ya estaba comenzando a molestarse), hasta que en toda la pantalla apareció la imagen que ya venía imaginando, eran 2 Gaz, esto se veía bien raro, de pronto recordó lo apurada que iba Gaz devuelta a su casa a completar "una tarea", como si le preocupara hacer eso…(WTF, slap face), iría a su encuentro, algo no andaba bien con ella.

**Seudo-Gaz, encuentro inesperado: **

Estaba terminando de cerrar el pozo cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo, se dio vuelta para intentar golpearlo, y vio a Zim, le sonrió tratando de verse calmada pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, es más la miró fríamente y con un rápido movimiento le hizo una llave, dejando inhabilitados ambos brazos, en su intento por parecer inocente dijo – qué haces idiota, suéltame inmediatamente o lo pagarás – , él contesta – en cuanto me asegure que Gaz está bien - , la respuesta la dejó perpleja, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reírse como una sicópata y gritó - ¡ha de estar pudriéndose en la obscuridad ese cadáver!, ahora sólo me tienes a mí, ya no hay dos de nosotras, olvídala nunca te ha querido, me creó para librarse de ti…, - ¡cállate! Sólo dices eso para reemplazarla, iré por ella (mientras la atrapaba en una camisa de fuerza).

Zim abrió el pozo, y descendió mientras Seudo-Gaz seguía riéndose como una maniática, un repugnante olor a humedad mesclado con sangre le nublaba el pensamiento, su corazón se aceleraba con la proximidad del fondo, posó su pie en el suelo y sintió como algo viscoso ensuciaba su bota, no podía ver bien en ese nicho asqueroso, por lo que sacó una linterna de su Pack, en cuanto pudo ver, dio cuenta de la verdad, Gaz pendía de la pared amarrada y con un cuchillo ensartado en el abdomen, la sangre empapaba sus piernas y el suelo, de un solo gran paso se acercó, con un láser de su Pack rompió las cadenas y la agarró justo cuando caía al suelo, toco su cuello buscando algún latido, su pulso estaba débil, casi inexistente, con las piernas metálicas del Pack se ayudó para cargarla y subir por el pozo al mismo tiempo, estaba corriendo contra el tiempo, alcanzó la superficie, dio una última mirada de odio a la imitación de Gaz, y salió de aquella casa para introducirse en el laboratorio de su base; al llegar la puso sobre la camilla de acero que tenía para diseccionar humanos, ordenó – Computadora ¡inyección de calmantes, rápido!, ¡estabiliza! – con la inyección se sintió el pitido que anunciaba paro cardiaco, entró en pánico pero tomó rápidamente una inyección de adrenalina y la clavó directo en el corazón, eso la volvió a la vida otra vez, pero el cuchillo seguía ahí abriendo un agujero en su cuerpo, debía sacarlo con cuidado, tendría que tomar una decisión arriesgada, usaría la tecnología de nanobots que había diseñado durante los años en que trabajaba en la sección de bio-robótica del entrenamiento irken, nunca llegaron a funcionarle muy bien, pero tenía que tomar el riesgo, de esta manera dio la orden de activar el sistema de nanotecnología para reparar los contornos de la herida y el interior del cuerpo, y de a poco ir expulsando la hoja. Dejó que los bots hicieran su trabajo, y esperó impaciente por más de 3 horas sin despegar sus ojos del monitor de signos vitales.

Tras un arduo trabajo, lo consiguieron, retiraron el arma y sellaron la herida, de todas maneras tardaría unos días su recuperación, había perdido mucha sangre; la contempló en su inconciencia, parecía que todo hubiere sido un mal sueño y ahora estuviere descansando como la última vez que se acostaron.

Salió de la habitación, llamó ¡Gir!, este llegó en el acto, - ¿Si mi amo? -, - ve por la imitación de Gaz en el sótano de la casa del apestoso Dib, tráemela viva, hay que examinarla, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella –, salió chillando como un loco. Se echó atrás en una silla junto a la camilla donde descansaba Gaz, y se durmió.

Gir llegó con el clon, lo sentó en la cocina, olvidando lo que le mandó Zim, y comenzó a poner frente ella torres de waffles, empezó a alimentarla frenéticamente, lo que hizo que ella implorara porque se detuviera, a lo que Gir señaló – OH pobre Gaz, ya sé qué necesitas, Tacos! – , lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, horrorizada – Nooooooo!

En el subterráneo Zim dormía junto a Gaz, la cual se recuperaba lentamente. El día llegó a su fin con la caída del sol, Seudo Gaz quedó inconsciente y Gir la dejó sobre el sofá mientras miraba su programa preferido, aquel sobre ese mono sicópata. Zim abrió lentamente los ojos, estiró el brazo para alcanzar una de las manos de Gaz, pero ella ya no estaba, ¡maldición!, seguro Gir desató a esa loca pensando que era Gaz, se irguió rápidamente miró alrededor, y de pronto sintió un ruido, provenía del cuarto de baño, se acercó sigilosamente, abrió ligeramente la puerta y en el espejo vio reflejada una bata, se relajó de inmediato sabiendo que era ella, asique empujó la puerta y pudo ver a Gaz intentando encender el agua de la bañera (no eran las manillas comunes, no se sabía si había que presionarlas o girarlas). Gaz se sobresaltó en cuanto vio la mano de Zim apretando una de las manillas como si fuera de goma, el agua corrió y el vapor comenzó a invadir el cuarto, ella lo miró indefensa, ante eso él la desvistió y ayudó para que entrara a la bañera, la limpió completamente de los restos de sangre que manchaban su hermosa figura, descubriendo nuevamente su palidez, eso lo estaba excitando, pero no podía tomarla, estaba muy débil aun.

**Dos meses después: **

Cuando Zim se enteró de que Gaz realmente había creado a su clon para rehuir de él dejó de verla.

Gaz tras el distanciamiento con Zim se dio cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo desde el primer momento en que juntaron sus labios, amaba a Zim, se decidió a recuperarlo.

Zim estaba preparando los trámites para mandar el clon de Gaz al planeta Irk como esclava de Los Altos, de pronto sintió un estruendo, como una pelea, alguien había irrumpido en la base, seguro sería Dib y su cabezota; de un salto se metió en el ascensor y apareció justo cuando por la puerta entraba Gaz con la cabeza de uno de los gnomos que protegían la casa, ella con voz agitada le dijo – Deberías mejorar tus métodos de defensa, pude librarme de ellos sin ninguna clase de armamento, y casi ilesa – , él la miró estoico y contestó - ¿qué haces aquí? – , se acercó a él sin vacilar un segundo y sin que Zim pudiera oponerse lo besó apasionadamente, no pudo resistirse a ello por lo que le devolvió el beso y lo intensificó, comenzaron a tocarse violentamente, él rasgó su vestido y la siguió besando en el cuello hasta hacerla descender con él al suelo, ella entrelazó las piernas sobre sus caderas atrayéndolo hacia sí; Zim abruptamente se detuvo hasta que pudo decir – lo estuve pensando estos meses, y aún sigo sin entender lo que hiciste, por qué no querías estar cerca de mí –, ella enmudeció, pero inmediatamente después, contestó – tenía miedo de volverme débil, pero te amo, y no quiero romper las cadenas que me unen a ti, quédate conmigo – estaba molesto por su actitud, pero la amaba, no se contuvo más y la besó, le quitó toda la ropa, besó su cuerpo, ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, luego que estuvo completamente dentro empezó con fuerza y rápidamente; tras un rato ambos quedaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro en el suelo; Gaz miró a Zim y sin quererlo ambos exclamaron, "Te amo".

**FIN**


End file.
